This invention relates to draft controls, and more particularly, to mechanically load-responsive three-point hitch draft controls.
It is customary for large vehicles, such as large farm tractors to utilize a three-point hitch for the attachment of implements. The vehicle is subjected to draft loads which are a result of ground resistance to the ground-engaging implement. A conventional means of controlling the draft load on the vehicle produced by the ground-engaging implement is to utilize servodraft control systems.
As the lawn and garden tractor has grown in size, it has become increasingly popular to utilize three-point hitch assemblies for the attachment of ground-engaging implements thereto. The utilization of three-point hitches on lawn and garden tractors enables the operator greater control over the implement and also the ability to use larger implements. The use of servo control systems in lawn and garden size tractors equipped with three-point hitches is economically disadvantageous.
The present invention presents a load-responsive mechanical draft control system particularly suited for deployment in lawn and garden size tractors having three-point hitches.